My devil on the bed
by Aoikuromi
Summary: Eren, besa profundamente mi pecho... Enciende mi locura con tu sensualidad. Muérdeme y tiéntame a través de la masturbación. Tengamos sexo toda la noche, mi bello demonio en la cama. [Songfic/Pequeño One-shot/Yaoi/Riren/Lemmon]


**Notas sensuales: Hellow~! Aoi les trae un pequeño regalo a las mujeres del world, son las mejores. (: También es una compensación por no haber actualizado los otros fic's, pero es que no se me ocurre nada. D: Y las clases me tienen con sueño, y así no se puede. :( ¡Pero! Por eso les traigo este One-shot, Songfic, de puro lemmon. :3 **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: Lemmon, Songfic, Riren. **

**Recomendación: Les recomiendo leer escuchando "My devil on the bed" de The Gazette, que de ahí viene la letra. ;)**

_Eren, besa profundamente mi pecho..._

Tenía a un bello castaño de ojos esmeralda sobre mi, quien iba acatando las ordenes de su comprador, o sea, yo. Desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, inclinó su rostro, y besó ese aclamado pecho, de quien lo tenía loco por más.

_La feminidad de Jaeger me pone loco de deseo._

Movía su trasero sobre mi prominente erección, junto a unos jadeos que acompañaban su sudor. Solo quería sentir su interior, sus paredes abrazando mi miembro, y sus gemidos en mi oído.

_Eren, tus ojos..._

Tome el rostro del castaño entre mis manos, haciendo que me mirara. Sus ojos, irradiaban lujuria y pasión. Acerqué su rostro al mío y lo besé. Instantáneamente abrió su boca, recibiendo mi lengua para que jugara con la suya. Pasados unos segundos de haber compartido saliva, nos separamos, quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva.

_Nuestras tibias respiraciones se enredan._

_Abandona la locura,_

_dispersa el instinto. _

_Muérdeme sin apartar tus ojos._

Acercó su rostro hacia mi, y luego de susurrar mi nombre, mordió vorazmente mi labio inferior.

"Levi...". Dirigió su mirada hacía la mía, mientras lamía mi labio mordido.

_Muérdeme sin apartar tus ojos_

_Para que no lo hagas en la punta de mi lengua..._

Ya no aguantaba más. Deslicé mis manos sobre sus nalgas, apretándolas y acariciándolas. Indicándole solo una cosa...

_**¡ES HORA DEL SEXO INTERMINABLE!**_

Se quitó sus prendas, haciéndome un especial streaptess. Su camisa se deslizaba lentamente por sus brazos, y sus boxer's volaron hacía algún lado de la habitación. Colocando una pierna por cada lado de mi cintura, y apoyando sus manos sobre mi estomago, fue descendiendo hasta que sentí como la punta de mi miembro rozaba su medianamente pequeña entrada. Por gusto y ayuda, coloqué mis manos sobre sus nalgas, y las abrí dejando el paso libre a mi pene. A medida que descendía, daba un quejido de dolor y placer. "¡Ah!", "Nhg...". Ya estando completamente mi miembro dentro de él, moví mis caderas, embistiéndolo, mientras el castaño, "cabalgaba" sobre mi erección.

_El bello demonio en mi cama._

"¡Ah! ¡Hmm! ¡Ghh!" Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos.

_Tiéntame a través de la masturbación._

Ya viendo que el castaño tomó riendas de su "trabajo", liberé una de mis manos para atajar su miembro y masturbarlo, provocando más gemidos eróticos por parte del menor.

_Mi bello demonio en la cama._

_Tengamos sexo en la oscuridad._

Aquella habitación sin luz, y solo con la luna acompañándonos como reflector, mis jadeos, sus gemidos y los sonidos obscenos de nuestras pieles chocar acompasando un ritmo, adornaban perfectamente la noche.

"¡Aaah! ¡L-levi! ¡Levi! ¡Mmm~!"

_Mi bello demonio en la cama._

_Tiéntame a través de la masturbación._

Mis embestidas eran sumamente rápidas, tocando repetidas veces el punto G de ese mocoso. Pareciera como si tuviera miles de orgasmos juntos. Sus gemidos subían de volumen, y seguían el ritmo de mis embestidas.

_Cuento corto la cima de nuestro clímax._

_Pronto estarás riendo aquí._

"¡AAAAH!"

Se corrió, manchando mi estomago y mi mano que lo masturbaba. Dejó caer su cuerpo agotado sobre mi pecho sudoroso. Pero yo aún no acababa.

_**¡ES HORA DEL SEXO INTERMINABLE!**_

Rodamos, quedando yo sobre él. Levanté sus caderas, volviendo a las embestidas. No pasaron más de unos segundos para que mi mocoso volviera a gemir y jadear, dejando caer un hilo de saliva por su boca, abierta y caliente.

"¡Hmmg! ¡Ah! ¡Aaah! ¡Más!"

_Mi bello demonio en la cama,_

_tiéntame a través de la masturbación._

_Mi bello demonio en la cama,_

_tengamos sexo en la oscuridad._

Luego de un par de embestidas más, el castaño se corrió nuevamente, lo que provocó que su entrada se encogiera, aprisionando mi miembro en su interior. Y esto, logró que me corriera en su interior en un gruñido, llenándolo de mi semilla blanca y espesa Me recosté a su lado, mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro y lo atraía hacía mi. Quedando cara a cara, antes de unir nuestros labios en una despedida, susurré.

_Tiéntame a través de la masturbación_

_Mi bello demonio en la cama._

**Notas finales y sensuales: Espero les haya gustado, aún que haya quedado pequeño xD Exprimí mis neuronas para esto, don't hate. ;-; Ah! Y muchas, muchas gracias a las personitas que comentan mis fic's seguidamente...**

**Fran-Kirigaya**

**Charlie**

**Lightblood04**

**AngellaCavallone**

**Esto va para ustedes, y todas las demás personitas, ¡Thank you! I love you so much. :3**

**Well...**

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi. **


End file.
